


Hidden Thank You's

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [27]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When a knock on your door pulls you away from your movie you didn't expect to get a gift from your best friend Tao, but what was inside this present sent you into a frantic state, a frantic state that would lead you to his studio.





	Hidden Thank You's

Sitting on your couch you stuff your face with popcorn as you watch your favorite drama, the peaking moments making you almost miss the knock at the door.

“Aw man and right at the good part,” you whine as you pause it and walk over to your front door only to see a man dressed in a suit on the other side.

Cautiously opening the door you peeked your head out, “Hello. May I help you?”

“Are you Y/n?” the man asks as he looks down at a small wrapped gift before looking back up at you.

“Yes it is?” before you can say much more the man simple hands you the package before nodding and walking away, leaving you confused.

Shrugging you close the door and walk back over to the sofa, examining the package.

_“To: My Best Friend Y/n,_

_From: Tao”_

Gasping you know immediately what the item inside the package, ripping the nice wrapping paper to get to the content inside.

Letting the wrapping paper drop to the floor you hold up your best friends newest album, a wide smile on your face as you see that it also signed because why wouldn't it be. 

Walking over to your cd player you quickly put in the CD before plopping down on the sofa and opening the photobook, looking through it, feeling your cheeks heat up at some of the photos of him, before shaking your head and moving to the next page. 

After the photos came to the lyric section the second song coming on and you bobbed your head to the beat as you read the lyrics along with the song, remembering how much he struggled with the song and how you had helped him.

The album was solid and you were so happy with how it turned out, flipping to the last pages you notice his thanks to, reading through it as he thanks, those at his company along with his family and his fans. Squinting you read the last part before gasping. 

“Lastly I would like to send thanks to my closest friend, my other half. Without you this album wouldn’t have gotten published, your encouraging words and unconditional love have made this album what it is now. Thank you, Y/n.”

Your heart raced, blush crawling over your cheeks as you reread the last paragraph a few more times before shaking your head and mumbling “That brat.”

Grabbing your phone you quickly open it and send him a quick text.

_**You:** Brat, where are you at?_

_**Tao:** Shit what did I do now? _

_**You:** Answer my question Zitao!_

_**Tao:** Okay, Okay I am in the studio. _

Rolling your eyes you grab your jacket and slip on your shoes, before rushing out the door. Album still in hand.

* * *

Arriving at the company you marched in the doors, asking the woman at the front desk which studio he was in to which she lazily replied.

As you got on the elevator you opened the album back up to the page. Even though the message was sweet you felt as though he was messing with you.

Denying that you had some more romantic feelings towards him was a lie you had thought about it a few times but shook it off, you both were just friends and you imagined his fans would be in an uproar once they read his last paragraph as it sounded more like a confession of love then a friend expressing his gratitude to his closest friend. 

The Elevator stopped chasing you to close the album once more and walk toward the studio quickly, the anger subsiding and being replaced with slight embarrassment as you grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

He was facing away from the door, his snapback on backward, headphones covering one ear, his head bobbing slightly with a faint beat you could hear through the headphones. 

Closing the door he glanced over and smirked at you before looking down at your hand that held the album his face drooping slightly. “What did you not like it?”

“What-No It was fine,” you say as you look down at the album and then back up at him as his face rose into a small smile.

“Then what has you so worked up, you texted me like you were going to murder me,” he chuckles as he turns back to his laptop, clicking his long fingers on the keys. 

“What has me so worked up is this!” you bark as you open to the thank you page and shove it in his direction.

He presses pause on his music, taking off his headphones before glancing over at the text and shrugging his shoulder confused. “What's wrong with it?”

A whine left your lips as you turned it and began to read it, a small smile spread across his face as you read the last part “My other half. Fucking seriously Tao. People are going to think you love me, and I know for a damn fact you don’t. Your music is your only love you have said all the time.”

Chuckling Tao turned his chair face you, standing up and grabbing the album, reading over it once more before closing it and setting it aside. “I said it was one of my loves,” he mumbles as he closes in on you.

Stepping back you feel your cheeks heat up, your back pressing into the wall as he places an arm on either side of your head, caging you in. “Tao what the fuck-”

Tao gently grabbed your chin and leaned it up so you were looking at him directly his face inched closer to yours, causing your heart rate to increase. “Music isn’t my only love Y/n,” He whispers.

As you opened your mouth to speak, you were quieted by his lips, his other hand running down your side to rest on your waist as he deepened the kiss, the shock causing you to melt into him and kiss him back. 

The room felt as if it was spinning, as he broke the kiss and smirked as his thumb rubbed your chin as his eyes darted all over your face. “You aren’t just my best friend Y/n, I love you. I have for a long time.”

“But- Why now?” you sputter out. 

Laughing awkwardly he let his hands drop as he rubbed his neck. “Remember a few months ago when we were up all night writing lyrics and how you fell asleep on my lap while I was writing some lyrics down.

Nodding you tried to remember if anything happened but your mind came up blank. 

“Well while you were asleep you might have mentioned that you liked me,” he blushed as he bit his lip, dragging his teeth across before letting his lip go.

“Oh my god,” you say as you cover you face embarrassed. 

“Don’t be embarrassed please, he said as he grabbed your wrists rubbing them to soothe you “I am happy I heard you, because it finally gave me the courage I needed to actually do something, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“No, I have liked you since we were both in that summer dance class,” you mumble as you peek in between your fingers to see him smile at your response. 

“It was that dance wasn’t it?” he said as he pulled your hands down gently so he could see your face. 

You hummed in response as you tried to look away only to have him cup your face in his large hand before placing a kiss on your forehead. “Me too.”

Closing your eyes you both stayed in silence like this for a few minutes, Tao occasionally kissing your forehead again. 

“So what now?” you mumble as you look up at him.

“What do you want Y/n?”

“I want you Tao”

“Good because so do I.”


End file.
